fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sokka
"AIRBENDING SLICE!" Sokka is a character in the Nicktoon Avatar: The Last Airbender and its sequel series The Legend of Korra (flashbacks only). He is the brother of Katara and often acts as the sort of "leader" of the Gaang (though Katara occasionally claims otherwise) but often acts as comic relief. Despite this, he has also proven to be a capable strategist and combatant, able to keep up with his comrades despite being unable to bend. In fictional wrestling he currently is signed to WWE: Animated, CWF and NCW. Background *'Series:' Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra (flashbacks only) *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 16 *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Companies:' (Currently) WWE: Animated, NCW, CWF *'Debut:' 2005 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' The Southern Water Tribe *'Allies:' Gaang (Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko), Fire Ferrets (Mako, Bolin, Korra), Iroh, Charlie Brown *'Rivals:' Vaas Montenegro, Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha, The Houses (Christopher, Jack, Lillian, Velvet) *'Twitter:' @SouthernWarrior (NCW) Career 'WWE: Animated' 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' Sokka began in late December of 2012 when NCW was part of the NWA. He won the NCW Hardcore Championship in the inaugural match fro the title against Amon, Ash Ketchum, and Drew Cage. Amon later jumped Aang in the back in frustration. He defended it against his friend Aang on the final NWA-NCW show and retained successfully. Later on that night Amon attacked Katar and held her in a room. Sokka rescued Katara but only to be jumped by the equalists. On the debut episode of Prime he faced off agianst Tucker Foley. Later at No Way Out Sokka lost the NCW Hardcore Championship to Amona fter being powerbombed through a flaming table. Sokka to a leave of absolute afterwards. Sokka returned a month later to help Aang win the NCW Hardcore Championship. The following week Zuko challeneged Sokka to a match after he and Omnimix had jumped Aang and Katara in the back. Sokka accepted the challenge till later learning the match would be a Cell match. At Hardcore Havoc Zuko slammed Sokka through the top of the cell roof only to be turned onto his back by Sokka and he was send through the ring. Sokka won the match only to get the rants from Naruto. Sokka proposed a match where he and six other NCW wrestlers faced Naruto and Omnimixx in a 14 man elimanation tag match. At Road to Glory Team NCW won the match but Sokka had sufffered injures to his knee from the boston crab Naruto had locked on him. At Spring Slam Sokka addressed the NCW crowd and said he would retire but was interuppted by Naruto who claimed he had ended another twig and then jumped Sokka. Sokka returned to NCW two weeks later from coming down the rafters with his southern warrior face paint and nailing Naruto with a bat. The Insane Southern Warrior Sokka the following week interrupted Naruto, coming out with his face paint on in a messed up still and talking very deeply and using his comedic style to force Naruto into a title shot at American Tribute. DXP commented on the change in Sokka with: "This is a way that we can use Sokka's comedy and also take a twist too it." Sokka the following week played more mind games again by jumping Naruto in a black out arena and switching places form the ring and into the crowd. The week after Naruto decided to turn the tables and jumped Sokka after Roadkill had attacked Sokka. Trying to get a last minute momentum for American Tribute. At American Tribute in what was called the greatest singles match in NCW to that point Sokka went after the World Championship the first time against Naruto, only to get caught into a F-5 and lost the match. Sokka was in disbelief and decided to quit NCW for awhile. But yet again Naruto interrupted Sokka again, claiming "twigs can't make it against Naruto". Sokka pulled out a tube of gray paint and smeered it over his face and then with an awkward way, punched Naruto out cold and said: "It isn't over Narrie, it's only just begun." The following week there was a number 1 contender match scheduled but was jumped by Naruto outside. Naruto did not want Sokka to win a shot because he dosen't deserve to be at his level. The following week the number 1 contender match was held and Sokka faced agianst Danny. THe match was going as planned till a unscripted incident occurred. Ash jumped the barricade and jumped Danny (Ash had been jumped by Danny two week earlier) and Sokka toook advantage, only to be jummped as planned by Naruto. But Sokka fought off Naruto and wont he match and what followed was the real life "NCW Riot" in which Naruto and Sokka brawled, Ash and Danny brawled, and the RR and NCW roster brawled. The week before WrestleWars Sokka stated: "Narrie is going to get crushed water bottle" He then vandalized Naruto's car while Narut was at a local store in Queens, New York. At WrestleWars Sokka won his first world championship by defeating Naruto. He one the match after a series of rolll up pins. Later Katar, Aang, Mako, Bolin and Korra congratulated Sokka on the win in the ring. The Avatar characters invited the NCW fans into the ring. As fans filled the ring the ring buckled and collapsed before WrestleWars went off air. Sokka would reappear a few weeks later, jumping the barricade along with Takato Matsuki and saving DXP from a Houses attack. At Destined Glory Sokka succesfully defended agianst Ash Ketchum in what as praised to be the greatest title match in NCW history. The following week Sokka interrupted Jack House and Drew Cage and stated he was still Heavyweight Champion and wanted some action. DXP came out and stated Jack House and Drew Cage would challenge Sokka for the NCW Heavyweight Championship at Anarchy Rulz.Sokka lost the world title that night. World Title Efforts (2014-2016) Steel Syndicate (2016-present) 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' Personality Sokka is a very comedy type guy who always got jokes or something to make you laugh, at least some jokes do. He is a planner who usual has a schedule for everything and at times can become bossy. Personal Life Wrestling Style Finishers *''Ice Breaker'' (Superkick / Bicycle Kick) - NCW / CWF Signatures *Diving Elbow Drop - used in tribute to Shawn Michaels *Stinger Splash - used in tribute to Sting *Inverted DDT *Flying Forearm Smash Nicknames *'"Southern Warrior"' * "The Insane Southern Warrior" *"The Heart and Soul of NCW" Theme Songs * "Sexy Boy" by Shawn Michaels, Jim Johnston, Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire (NCW; February 3, 2013 - May 27, 2013) * "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains (NCW; 2012 - January 20, 2013; July 12, 2013 -February 28th, 2016) * "Shot 'Em" 'by QBrick (NCW; April 15th, 2017-present; used while being with Steel Syndicate) * '"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (CWF) Championships & Accomplishments 'WWE: Animated' *WWE Toon Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Aang 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' *NCW Heavyweight Championship (2 time) * NCW Hardcore Championship (1 time) 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' *CWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers